Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-2$ and the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $1$ plus the product of $3$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $-7x$ $-7x$ $ - 2$ What is the product of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-7x - 2) = \color{orange}{3(-7x-2)}$ What is $1$ plus $\color{orange}{3(-7x-2)}$ $3(-7x-2)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-7x-2)+1$.